1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a cooking device.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Such a cooking device is known from DE 10110 112 C1.
Another cooking device is known from DE 102009 009 013 A 1 describing the provision of an air trap between a first interior chamber in the form of a cooking chamber and a drain of the cooking device.
Moreover, another cooking device is known from EP 1 717 518 B 1 comprising an air trap which is arranged downstream of a cooking chamber outlet. The device outlet is arranged downstream of the air trap and a water reservoir that is connected to the cooking chamber is provided in the air trap.
It is an object underlying the present disclosure to provide a cooking device that is easy to handle and makes it possible to simplify the overall construction for the purpose of a dehumidification and an easy cleaning of the cooking chamber.